King of Dragons, Part 2
}} "King of Dragons, Part 2" is the thirteenth and final episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It was released on Netflix on February 16, 2018. This is also the series finale of DreamWork’s Dragons series. Overview Plot Krogan and his men attack Berserker Island. A Berserker warns Dagur of the oncoming Hunter army. Dagur commands his men to aim their catapults for the ships behind the Flyers. The men reluctantly agree. As the Flyers head closer, the Singetails refuse to cross the island border, flying upwards and scattering instead. Dagur orders his men to fire, which they do after lighting their boulders. This takes out some Hunter ships. The Flyers decided to fly over the island. However, Hiccup and Toothless are already there, and attack the Flyers with the other Riders, including Spitelout. After taking out several Flyers, the group surrounds Krogan, who retreats back to the ships. After landing, Hiccup becomes aware that the King of Dragons resides on Berserker Island, which is why dragons can't fly over the border. Tuffnut says this must be Uncle Fenris, much to the others' annoyance. Astrid tells the twins to try and be serious for once, to which they begin talking about strategies the Flyers might use against them. Ruffnut says she thinks Johann sent a new fleet of Hunters from the south while the first fleet attacks from the north, which happens to be correct. A fleet of Hunters rampage around Berserker Island, shooting burning Catapults and attacking with axes. Heather and Dagur insist on fighting back, but Hiccup says they need to take time to think of a plan. Just in time, Atali and her Wingmaidens arrive and fight off some of the Hunters, Minden and Wingnut among them. The baby Razorwhips are immune to the king of dragon's effect since their senses aren't fully developed. The Riders return to their dragons to deal with the remaining Hunters. Astrid tells Hiccup he must stop Krogan and Johann from getting to the King of Dragons, which he agrees to. He pulls Astrid into a kiss before they part ways to fight in the battle. Astrid leads the other riders into battle. Hiccup and Toothless head off to find Johann and Krogan. Johann and Krogan search underground with a few lackeys. They come to what appears to be a dead end in a misty, ice-filled cavern, but the mist disperses to reveal a sleeping Bewilderbeast. Johann remarks that they will need a bigger cage just as the dragon wakes up. Johann and Krogan bicker before the former orders his lackeys to use the Dragon Root spears. The dragon is too large for this to work, however, and all they do is annoy it. The Bewilderbeast roars at them and several Hunters lose their nerve and try to flee, but Krogan holds them at swordpoint and issues an ultimatum; face the Bewilderbeast which will probably kill them, or Krogan who will definitely kill them. Dagur, Mala, Heather, Ruff, and Tuff attack with the Wingmaidens in a full frontal attack. Spitelout and Snotlout outweigh the Hunters on the northern side. Fishlegs and Astrid attack the ships head-on. All attempts to capture the Bewilderbeast fail. It opens its mouth to charge up its breath attack, revealing a green glow, and unleashes a blast of ice that kills two Hunters and seals it off from the rest. Johann chews out Krogan for not warning him of the attack. Krogan and Johann look for another path, with Johann doubting Krogan's loyalty. As this happens, the Bewilderbeast flees, causing the cave to crumble. This separates Hiccup and Toothless. As Toothless looks for another way to Hiccup, Hiccup discovers a Bewilderbeast egg; the King is actually a Queen in this case. Unfortunately, Krogan and Johann find him and the egg. Johann and Krogan attack, Hiccup shoots a bola at Krogan, tying up his legs, but Johann manages to get Hiccup on the ground. Hiccup kicks him off and goes for the egg, but it is kicked away by Krogan. The egg falls off a cliff, and Hiccup jumps off after it, clinging to the edge with Inferno. The Bewilderbeast appears, blasting Johann and Krogan away but saving Hiccup. The Riders continue to attack the Hunter ships, but a fleet of flyers arrive. Astrid convinces the Riders to stay and fight. Hiccup uses his fake leg as a pick to climb up the edge. However, Johann is waiting for him. He steals the egg and draws a Dragon Root spear to kill Hiccup. Before he can do this, however, Toothless attacks him. Hiccup makes his way to the top of the cliff. The egg rolls to Krogan, who takes it and runs, with Toothless chasing after under Hiccup's command. Johann kicks Hiccup down the cliff. Luckily, he is able to grab onto his leg and Inferno and save himself. Johann bears his spear and attempts to kill Hiccup once and for all. The Bewilderbeast appears from the bottom of the cliff again and unleashes another long blast of ice. When it dissipates, Hiccup is once again untouched but Johann was caught in the blast and frozen solid, killing him. Hiccup attempts to crawl up, but Inferno breaks, leaving him stuck hanging onto his fake leg. As the war between Riders and Hunters continues, the Bewilderbeast makes a distress call. An army of dragons responds to it, among them are Garffiljorg, the New Protector, the Screaming Death, the Skrill, Thornado, Bing, Bam and Boom and almost every other dragon the Riders ever encountered. The Riders and wild dragons team up and defeat the Hunters. The Titan Wing Dramillion and Krogan's Singetail, who are finally freed from the Flyers, along with the other captured Singetails, make a victory signal with their fire. Krogan continues to flee with the egg but is stopped by Toothless. Krogan attempts to pinch Toothless on his neck like he had done prior to some Singetails, but Toothless knocks Krogan down with his tailfin and takes back the egg. Toothless returns to Hiccup, saving him from the cliff's edge. Afterward, Krogan is ordered to be executed by his employer, Drago Bludvist, for his failure in acquiring the King of Dragon's egg and Drago begins to seek out a new Bewilderbeast. Meanwhile, the Wingmaidens entrust the egg with Valka, Stoick recovers from his injuries, Mala and Dagur are married, Fishlegs and Snotlout both begin courting Ruffnut, Hiccup decides to destroy both Dragon Eyes to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands and the Riders leave the Edge to return to Berk. Trivia *As of this episode, the following things happen (some of them tie into the events of the second film): **Astrid's axe is destroyed. **Johann gets frozen to death by the Bewilderbeast. **Hiccup's earlier model of Inferno is destroyed. **Krogan is ordered by Drago Bludvist to be executed for failing to deliver the Bewilderbeast egg. **Valka has obtained the Bewilderbeast egg. **Astrid has changed her top to her How to Train Your Dragon 2 top. **Mala and Dagur are now married. **Fishlegs and Snotlout are now competing over Ruffnut. **Stoick has recovered from injuries he sustained in "Darkest Night". **Both Dragon Eyes are destroyed so that they won't fall into the wrong hands ever again. **The Riders no longer live on Dragon's Edge and have now moved back to Berk. *Johann's line "we're gonna need a bigger cage" is a reference to the famous quote from the 1975 film Jaws. *This is the first time in the franchise where Hiccup and Astrid kiss on the lips twice. *The Boneknapper, Timberjack, Snaptrapper, Typhoomerang, Fireworm, Whispering Death, Flightmare, Speed Stinger, Snow Wraith, Rumblehorn, Cavern Crasher, Buffalord, Hotburple, Submaripper, Small Shadow, Shadow Wing, Shellfire, Sandbuster, Sentinel, Slitherwing, and the Grim Gnasher are the only dragons that didn't come for the Bewilderbeast's distress call. *A soldier closely resembling Mildew was seen towards the end of the episode on the bridge of Drago's base. Brook Chalmers later confirmed the soldier was indeed Mildew."Good eye. It was indeed a Mildew Easter Egg.". (Date Posted - February 19, 2018). Twitter. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Adelaide Kane as Mala *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Mae Whitman as Heather *Holly Kagis as Minden *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Valka :: designates a character that appears but does not speak Enemies *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Sleuther *Kingstail *Garffiljorg *Shattermaster *Wingnut *Thornado *Bing *Bam *Boom *New Protector *Bandit *Frozen Skrill *Scauldy *Bolt & Float *Garff's Adoptive Father *Titan Wing Dramillion *Krogan's Singetail *Berserker Bewilderbeast Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Singetail *Bewilderbeast *Razorwhip *Triple Stryke *Terrible Terror *Death Song *Night Terror *Thunderdrum *Smothering Smokebreath *Scauldron *Seashocker *Screaming Death *Catastrophic Quaken *Eruptodon *Armorwing *Changewing *Skrill *Dramillion Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Berserker Island *Dragon's Edge References Site Navigaton Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge